peruvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Torre Tagle and the church of San Pedro
See article "Welcome to Spanish" for advice about written translations. Use the keywords and phrases as an aid to composing a written translation into Spanish from the (left side) article in English from La Prensa. Then compare it with the original bilingual article. If you do not have time to complete the translation select sentences which convey the main thread of the story. Translate the following text into Spanish It was the lunch hour and when we got to San Francisco to see the wonderful things above ground and the macabre ones below we were told it was closed from 12 to 3.30. From there we went to the Torre Tagle Palace (the Ministry of Foreign Relations) which is open to visitors from 9am to 1pm, weekdays. Gino, a courteous employee of the Ministry, showed us over and switched on the lights of the oratory, making the gold glitter. The screened balconies were deliciously cool, jutting out over the hot street below. Type in further text from the newspaper column below left. Keywords and phrases as ya que preferred to como were still aún estaban (estar not ser in the imperfect tense) and when we got to al llegar above ground arriba the macabre ones lo macabro we were told try "they told us" weekdays días laborables (here the Spanish is more logical!) a courteous employee un gentil empleado (note reverse order to emphasize "gentil") to show someone over try guiar switched on the lights prendió las luces making the gold glitter haciendo que el dorado resplandeciera the screened balconies try 'covered balconies' jutting out sobresaliendo Add further difficult phrases by clicking the edit button. Who was Torre Tagle? José Bernardo de Tagle y Portocarrero, marquis de Torre Tagle and (Governor) of Trujillo (21 March 1779, Lima – 26 September 1825 El Callao) was a Peruvian soldier and politician, occupying the Peruvian presidency from 1823 to 1824. He was the son of José Manuel Tagle Isasaga third Marquis of Torre-Tagle and María Mercedes Zamudio y Portocarrero, both aristocratic (criollo) Peruvians of Spanish ancestors. He attained the rank of colonel of the army, and, being elected deputy to the Cádiz Cortes, resided in Spain between 1813 and 1817. On the arrival of José de San Martín in Peru, he was the first Peruvian officer to hoist the national flag in the north of Peru, and on 24 December 1820 proclaimed Trujillo independent. On 26 July 1822, he was appointed provisional president by San Martin when the latter went to meet Simón Bolivar in Guayaquil. After the departure of San Martin for Chile, on 20 September, Torre Tagle was elected member of the triumvirate under José de La Mar. In January 1823, the congress appointed him president, but a military mutiny deposed him and proclaimed José de la Riva Agüero president on 28 February. After the deposition of Riva Agüero and his retreat to Trujillo, Torre Tagle was appointed president by Antonio José de Sucre on 20 July, and elected by the congress on 16 August, and Bolivar, who on his arrival 1 September had been proclaimed dictator, left him in charge of the government. Retrieved from Web [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Bernardo_de_Tagle Help check the veracity of this text from Wikipedia by researching other sources.] Category:Massey Category:Selected 80 Category:Events Category:Churches Category:Massey Category:Selected 80 Category:Events Category:Churches Category:Peruvian Studies